Leave me to find me
by BlackTales
Summary: The flock has kicked Max out! 2 years later they find her in a bar. She's different. She attends school! Not the school, but school. When the people she hates the most come around things start to change. PLEASE REVIEW. NOT THE ENDING YOU'RE EXPETING.
1. Summary

The flock has kicked Max out! 2 years later they find her in a bar. She's different. She attends school! Not the school, but school. When the people she hates the most come around things start to change. She and her best friends Ryan and Tyler (both girls) must learn to accept them for who they are now. And not what they were. Sometimes things are harder done then said.

I mean if your family kicked you out, told you to get lost, what would you do?


	2. Betrayal

****Flashback****

Fangs POV

The flock and I (minus Max) finally made a choice. Recently, Max had been flying away. She would be gone for minutes or hours. We decided that she was working with the school. No one wanted to believe it. We all loved her, but things were getting out of hand. Tonight, I had to tell her to pack up and leave. Yes. I have to do it.

"Max." I said. It was after dinner. Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel slid into the cave, to upset to be here when I told her. I wish I could go with them.

"Yes?" She asked uncertainly. It was almost like she knew what was coming.

"The flock and I think that it would be best if you leave." I said, not looking at her. There was a long pause. I looked up to see her watching the creak behind me. She snapped her attention back to me. What I feared most was her expression, but it was clear and impassive.

"Why?"

"When you fly at night, we know where you go. You go to the school." I paused shortly. How do I put it so she left, "Leave. Now. We don't want a traitor in our flock. We thought we could trust you being our leader, but obviously we were wrong." She looked taken aback. There was another long pause.

"If that's what you want." She said slowly. Then more confidently she said, "But if you ever thought that I was a traitor then you are sadly mistaken. If you don't want me here, then I won't stand in your way." She turned and walked a little before she turned back to us with a cold look, "I'm sorry I ever loved you." Then snapped open her wings and flew into the night.

****Flashback****


	3. Meeting

Max POV

2 years ago the flock kicked me out. I've changed I guess you could say, but for the better. Tonight my best friends Ryan and Tyler are going to the bar, so I was going too. Before you ask, Ryan and Tyler are both girls. They know about the wings and I know about them. More about that later. What I will tell you is that I have gotten some new powers, thanks to Ryan, and I, myself, have improved. I'm stronger, faster, better. All thanks to saving the world. A year ago Ryan and I saved the world. She then dragged me to California, where she lived, and registered me into school. There she introduced me to Tyler. Ever since we have been tied to the hips. Not really.

"Hey Million." Tyler called out to me. My nick name is Million or Mill. If I were you, I wouldn't ask. "Ryan is up on stage already. She won't tell me what she saw earlier. I think it involves you." 1 Ryan sings. 2 one of her powers is to see into the future. 3 when it involves me, I normally don't want to hear it. 4 we all work at the bar.

"Ok. Let's go. Before we get fired." I said, and Tyler laughed. We started talking about random stuff. Tyler headed over to the bar, and I headed to the stage. Ryan was there already, like Tyler said, fixing her mic.

"Hey Ry." I said as I walked onto the stage. I fixed the amp and placed her black guitar beside it.

"Hey Mill." She said. For the first time I noticed what she was wearing. Her black skinny jeans hugged her long legs, she wore a tight shirt that looked like fire, and her butt long jet black hair was pulled into a high pony tail. I then noticed that her tattoo, a heart with black wings with red tips, was showing.

"Your tats showing." I said. She flashed a rare smile at me and pulled her shirt down. She turned to the mic and said, "How are y'all doing?" The crowd went wild. This was my q to get off the stage. I made my way to the bar and slid over the counter top. I pulled the black and yellow top on, and faced the drinkers. You are probably thinking what 3 17 year old girls are doing working at a bar, right? Well when your best friend is a pop star, you seem to get privileges. 2 boys, about my age, came over to the bar and sat down about 30 minutes later. Oddly enough, they seemed really familiar.

"What would you like?" I asked them. The guy with the black hair and looked up, and I quickly averted my eyes. Oh my god. I knew them. And if you haven't guessed yet then I'll tell you, Fang and Iggy just sat down at the bar, right in front of me.

"Um can I have 2 cokes?" Fang asked.

"Yeah. Sure." I said. Ryan popped gracefully over the counted and landed next to me. Clearly this was her break. I turned and glared at her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what they looked like." She said, trying to reason.

"NO WARNING!" I almost yelled. Iggy snapped his head up at the sound of my voice. Crap. He remembered me. Fang followed his gaze to me and stared.

"You are in soooooooooooooo much trouble." I said to Ry. I could still feel Fangs gaze on me, and it was getting the best of me. Ryan seemed to notice, because she turned to look at him.  
"I'm sorry, but can you please avert you eyes. We're not a showcase." She said coldly. Trust me. When Ryan wants to sound cold she could. When she wants to mean, nice, scary etcetera she could. Fang looked up at her in surprise.

"Um. Sorry. She seems familiar to my friend and me." Fang said, pointing to me.

"Well clearly she doesn't know you. And if she does then she obviously doesn't want to remember you." Ryan said. You could practically hear the ice dripping from her words. I silently grabbed the cokes and put them on the counter. Then I grabbed Ryan's wrist and pulled her to the stage.


	4. Mistakes

The singer's friend, who looks a little like Max and sounds like her, dragged the singer onto the stage. Another girl, who was hanging with them, came over and said, "Please excuse Ryan. She's a little over protective of Mill?

"Why?" Iggy asked.

"Well…… let's just say bad things happened to Mill and Ryan and I don't want that to happen again. Oh yeah I'm Tyler."

"Oh." Iggy said. Tyler walked over to the stage and whispered something into Mills' ear then came back.

"Let's head back to the hotel. Nudge can't watch them forever." I said. Iggy hesitated before nodded, but turned his head to 'watch' the stage. On stage Mill and Ryan were packing up the stage. All of the sudden Ryan stopped cold, like someone was holding a gun to her friends head. She stood up straight, causing Mill to spot her and rush over. Tyler darted over the bars' counter and ran to Ryan. Mill grabbed Ryan's' wrist and dragged her outside, while Tyler told the crowd that it was time for them to leave. Then she ran outside to Mill and Ryan.

We followed slowly. Ig swore that Mill was Max, and he was rarely wrong. I watched as the 3 girls walked into the woods. We walked behind them, getting farther and farther away from the road. Ryan's head snapped up and her body turned so she was facing us. CRAP!

"You shouldn't follow strangers." She said. "Uh… we just……we." Iggy tried.

"Why does it matter?" I asked coldly, remembering what Ryan said to me. Ryan's glare actually made me step back. You could practically feel the hate waves coming from her glare. She turned and looked at Mill, who nodded and grabbed Tyler's shoulder and walked away, leaving us with her.

"Listen ok. Don't follow us. Don't do anything. Just go home and live your life. I'm sorry that I snapped at you earlier, but we have had enough bad things in our life. SO just go." She said. Iggy leaned over and whispered into my ear, "Let's go before she whips our butts. Seriously." I nodded even though he couldn't see it and turned to Ryan. "You win." I said and we left.

We made it back to the hotel around 12. Nudge was on the couch sleeping and Angel and Gazzy were one of the beds. When Max left, everything changed. Angel still cries herself to sleep, Gazzy and Iggy don't make bombs (unless necessary), Nudge barley talks, and I try to lead. Hey! You try and lead when you kicked your best friend/ love of your life out of the picture. The thing that sucks the most is that 2 days after Max was gone we realized that she wasn't working with the school. 'Cause we have been back to the school 9 times. Wow we're stupid.

And we start school tomorrow at Los Angeles Elementary, Middle, and High School.


	5. School

Max/Mill POV

It was Monday morning and I was dreading going to school at Los Angeles High school. I quickly got up and got into the shower. 10 minutes later I was out and dressed. I walked downstairs where my 'mom and dad' was. Ok so after Ryan and I saved the world we came back here. I stayed with Ryan for awhile. Ryan's mom came home with 2 recently married grownups in their early 40s they wanted a mature child, and soon enough I was their daughter. Mature? Me? Sure. I loved my mom, but my dad seemed to hate me.

"Mill, you shouldn't wear clothes…so so… Ryan." My mom said. Ryan always wore um… revealing or tight clothes. And no! They didn't reveal those kinds of things. She just didn't like to be covered up in case she had to run or fight. My mom loves Ryan, but hates her clothes. My mom is the more bright colors, and Ryan is more of a dark girl.

"Sorry mom. I'm going to school." I said as I shut the door. I walked down to Tyler's house, which was like 10 doors down, and waited by her mailbox. Soon enough she came out wearing a light blue shirt and navy long short. We walked down to Ryan's which was further down. When we got there Ryan was there, no duh, listening to her I-pod.

"New kids at school today." She said as we walked on the school lawn.

"Who?" Tyler asked.

"Don't know. Just saw people talking about new people." God Ryan doesn't ever talk in full sentences. It is so annoying. Tyler turned and grinned at me. That's annoying too. Oh year I forgot to tell you Ryan and Tyler's powers. Let's start with Tyler.

Tyler is ice. Ice here ice there, mind reader, and can read emotions and control them. Ryan has more. She can put up force fields and push them around people, can move objects with her mind, can turn invisible, can control the weather (really creepy), can run fast, can give people gifts (like make miracles happen), can control electronics (without touching them like make the screen say 'ding dong.' get it?), and fire. Fire here fire there. That's how Tyler and Ryan met. Oops. Then there is me. I can fly (no duh), I can teleport people places, can fly fast, can make things blow up, and heal anyone.

"School. Ugh." Ryan said as we walked inside. We nodded. A teacher came out of the office as we passed it and pulled Ryan aside. We stood by her and waited 'till the lady was done.

"Ryan. We have new students coming today; they are in all of your classes. Will you please show them around? There are 2 boys in your grade. They are the ones you would be showing around." She said. "Sure. When should I come back?" Ryan asked.

"When the bell for homeroom rings." She said. Ryan nodded and we all headed to our homeroom. When the bell rang Ryan left to go get the 2 new students.


	6. New Students

**Names and screennames!**

**Max (Million) wingsofaangel**

**Ryan (Ryan) BlackFire**

**Tyler (Tyler) WhiteIce**

**Angel (Ashley) angelsbaby1**

**Gazzy (Ben) bombsaway**

**Nudge (Lucy-Ann) nudgechannel101**

**Iggy (John) blindmutantfreak**

**Fang (Jason) silentsolopilot**

Fangs POV

Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge all left for their classes with either another student or teacher. Now Iggy and i were waiting for our 'guide'. The bell for homeroom rang, when a lady from the office came out."I'm sorry. She may be a little late. You are in the last building. And from what i've heard the teacher is a little stict." She smiles at us before heading back in the classroom, but my mind was stuck on _she_. Iggy started tapping his foot, getting on my nerves, when i heard the office door open.

In the doorway stood a tall and skinny girl. She was like 5 foot 9 inches. Iggy was 6 foot 5 inches and i was 6 foot 2 inches. She wore black skinny jeans that hugged her long legs, a dark navy tank top, a black red and white jacket, and her black hair with red tips was pulled into a high ponny tail. Her head was down, so i couldn't see her face. I was wondering if she was our 'guide' or someone in trouble. She looked like it.

"Hey. I'm Ryan. Your um… guide. I'm in all of your classses." She said, still standing in the doorway. Wondering over.

"I'm John." Iggy said putting his hand out, "And this is Jason." He said indicating with his head. She crossed the room in an easy stide and placed her hand gently in his. After our introductions, she lead us out of the small office and to the high school section.

"Why did you guys move?" She asked polietly.

"Parents died." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry. I know how it feels." Ryan said. Then added, "To lose someone you love, over something so stupid" She said, looking at me. Great. Now she has me thinking of Max.

"wait a minute!" iggy practicly yelled. We both turned to look at him with a confuzed expression.

"We met you at the bar. You were yelling at F-Jason because he was stareing or something."

"John----. I warned.

"Its ok. I did snap at you. I said i was sorry and that doesnt happen offen. So get over it and get inside the classroom." Ryan said as we walked up to a door. She opened the door and we all steped teachers head looked up at us and glared at Ryan slightly, but she just gave him a dazaling smile.

"Mr. Montgomury, these are our 2 new students." She said and took a step to her desk when the teacher cleared his throut. She turned to look at him, impatience writin all over her face.

"Class." She said turning to look at them. 2 girls in the back seemed to stick out, " John and Jason will be in our class for the rest of the year. Please make them feel welcome, be nice, give them our Tiger Roar, and yaddy yaddy yah." SHe turned back to the teacher befor saying, "Can we sit?" But she didn't wait for his answer, just headed back to sit next to her friends, i guess, bumping fists with some guys and girls before sitting down. Iggy followed he closely listening to her soft, gracefull steps. He sat next to her and i sat next to him.

"Josh?" The teacher called.

"Here." A student in the front row.

"Nick?"

"Here."

"Tyler?"

"Here" a girls voice came from. She was sitting next to the girl on Ryans side.

"Mill?"

"Here." The girl on Ryans side said. Oh yeah. They were the girls from the bar.

"John?"

"Here." Iggy answered.

"Jason?"

"Here." I answered.

"Ryan?" We waited, but there was no answer.

"Ryan?" The teacher called again, clearly annoyed. Mill snapped her fingers in front of Ryans face.

"Oh. Here. Sorry." She answered. Then began writing on her paper again.


	7. Iming

**Everything underline is a text message. Unless I say otherwise.**

Fang POV

The day dragged on and on. At lunch, Ryan took us to sit with her friends in front of a HUGE tree. I was now positive that Mill was Max. Only I didn't want to say anything in front of all these people. I also think that Max Mill whatever knows who we are too. And I can tell, because 1 she never looks at us 2 if she does look at us then it's a glare and 3 she hates us. Anyway, Ryan was walking with Iggy and I went to find the rest of the flock. She was talking about our family, friends, where we have been etc. I knew she was trying to hurry up so she can go back to her friends.

I spotted Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel walking to us. This is the most excited I have seen them in the 2 years Max has been gone. And that's saying a lot. They walked and walked 'till they were about 5 feet in front of us. Nudge noticed Ryan first and introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Lucy-Ann. What's your name?" She asked.

"Ryan." Angel stepped up and put her hand out.

"I'm Ashley and this is Ben." She said pointing to Gazzy.

"It's nice to meet you all." Ryan said taking Angel's small hand into hers. "I have to get going," She said, then turned to us, "I hope you had a good first day. I'll see ya tomorrow." Then she hurried off before we could reply. We all watched her catch up with her friends before we started walking in the opposite direction.

"She seemed nice." Gazzy said.

"Yeah. She was really pretty too! Like um…… a super model times 3." Nudge said. And when I said she didn't talk as much I meant this is the most she has said all week. Amazing how one girl can do that.

"She reminded me of Max." Angel said, looking ahead. No one has mentioned Max's name in awhile. I'm actually surprises that Max's little girl said something.

"I had to try really hard not to hug her." Angel continued.

"Oh my god. Yeah I see that too!" Nudge said.

"Do you think that she's a shape shifter?" Gazzy asked.

"No. I'm positive that Mill is Max. Ryan is just like her best friend." Iggy said. I just shrugged. I really didn't like talking about Max. It always made me feel guilty.

Max POV

Finally the day was over. O-V-E-R. I really couldn't be happier. I mean seriously. My old traitor of a flock has to come to this school. This one! Of all the schools in the world they must decide to destroy my life. AGAIN! I mean what are the odds.

"Crappy day?" Ryan asked, as she joined us. And of course she doesn't speak in a full sentence.

"How did ya guess? The Ex-Flock? The home work? My facial expression? Or The Ex- FLOCK?" I said. My voice got higher and higher each time.

"I know you don't want to hear this Mill, but they are really sorry. I mean Fang was all full of guilt. Iggy was all full of sorrow. And I didn't really catch anything from anyone else there, but still. I mean yes they were stupid. Yes they were total asses. Yes they left you broken and open. But Ryan found you, and we sewed you back up. You can hate them all you want, but you do have to be thankful for something. House? Parents? Friends? School? Stop me when I'm close." Tyler said.

"Ryan." I said looking for help.

"Sorry Million. But this time I think Tyler is right."

"What! Whatever. See ya later Ryan. Get online at 4:30. Like always." I said. Ryan headed into her house, probably straight to her room. Tyler and I walked to her house. Then I walked into my house. I headed straight to my room. My mom would be home by 5 and my dad would be home whenever. I pulled out my I-pod and started the song. Then, I got my homework out and began the dreaded work.

I got a text and picked up my phone. It was from Ryan. Dude. Y rn't u on. Its 5. 

Whoops! I didn't even realize it. I went to my desk and sat down. I rolled the mouse around until the screen popped up. I pulled the IM page up.

IM PAGE

Wingsofaangel has signed on.

BlackFire is online.

WhiteIce is online.

Wingsofaangel- hey

BlackFire- yo

WhiteIce- hi

Wingsofaangel- wat up

BlackFire- nm u

WhiteIce- nm

Wingsofaangel- hw

BlackFire- finished

WhiteIce- same

Wingsofaangel- I so don't want to go to school

BlackFire- same

WhiteIce- we can go to the beach on Saturday

Wingsofaangel- or down by the waterfall

BlackFire- at our secret place

Wingsofaangel- yeah

WhiteIce- awesome

BlackFire- yeah

WhiteIce- soooooooooooo

Wingsofaangel- yall are lucky yall are smart. This hws hard

BlackFire- easy

WhiteIce- only Ryan is smart

Wingsofaangel- agree

BlackFire- am not

WhiteIce-don't lie

Wingsofaangel- yeah its bad for ur soul

BlackFire-like lying about ur ex flock and how they made a mistake

WhiteIce- Ryan

Wingsofaangel- what! Do u know how hard that was

BlackFire- sry

WhiteIce-………

Wingsofaangel- that's ok. I overreacted. I don't care.

BlackFire- u can tell us.

WhiteIce- yeah. spill

Wingsofaangel- hell no

BlackFire- fine

WhiteIce- yeah fine

Wingsofaangel- yall are sooooo weird

BlackFire- thx

WhiteIce- well

Wingsofaangel-save it

BlackFire-put a sock in it

WhiteIce-sniffle

Wingsofaangel-smile

BlackFire-chuckle

WhiteIce- anyway

Wingsofaangel-………

BlackFire-uto

WhiteIce- that is SO my thing Million

Wingsofaangel- u can share

BlackFire- um

WhiteIce- not unless u spill

Wingsofaangel- watevr ttyl

BlackFire-c ya

WhiteIce-bye


	8. Stores

Max POV

"Mill!" My mom yelled. Million was catching on with everyone. "It's time to go to the store." I sighed and headed down stairs. My mom was already in the car, so I got in, shotgun of course.

"How was your day?" She asked.

"Fine." I said. No she didn't know about the Ex- Flock.

"What are you doing this weekend?"

"Beach or waterfall. We haven't decided."

"I would pick the waterfall, if you wanted to go somewhere private. But defiantly the beach for somewhere more crowded."

"Your right. Waterfall it is." I said.

"Shouldn't you ask your friends?"

"They won't mind. We all love our secret spot."

"Yeah. I know. It's so secret. I don't even know where it is. And I'm your mother." She said. We pulled into the parking lot minutes later. My mom handed me half of the list, and she took the other half. By the way, it wasn't that much. I just needed to get cheese, milk, and apples. I headed over to the dairy section first. I grabbed the cheese. Then the milk. Then headed to the fruits. I put the stuff down on the table and stood there, looking around. For some reason, I had a bad feeling about coming here. It wasn't like someone was here to kill me, but something like I'm going to regret this. I sighed and turned around.

"Oomph." I said when someone crashed into me. We both went down, but I was up instantly. The girl who ran into me was black. She had black out of control hair. It went to her shoulders. She slowly stood up and brushed herself off, but I couldn't tell who she was because her back was to me.

"I'm sorry. I was in a hurry. I didn't see you." The girl said before she turned to face me. I almost gasped, but kept my face clear. Unlike _Nudge_ who gasped loudly and threw her arms around my neck. I stood in shock for a minute before I took my hands and disentangled me from her. When I was done I took a step back.

"Oh my god, Max. We missed you so much. I'm so glad I found you. Iggy thought you went to our new school, but he wasn't sure. I mean you know he still can't see. Man Max, you're really pretty. Your friend, Ryan is too. Do you still have wings? Do you remember me? How about Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, or Fang? Of course you know Fang. Why wouldn't you. You guys would have made the perfect couple. I bet you still could. Are you mad?" I waited for the twerp to finish before I spoke.

"Sorry, miss. My name isn't Max. And I have no clue who you are. Or those other people you mentioned. But if you could do me a favor and stay away from me that would be great." I turned and walked away. I grabbed my stuff, and a few apples. Then I headed over to the cash register and put the stuff with my moms. I started tapping my foot over and over again. The lady who was checking us out was so slow. I mean we only had 7 things. I mean seriously. Finally, the lady finished. We grabbed our bags and headed into the car. I have never been glad to leave a store in my life.

Flocks POV

We headed back to the front of the store. We were also looking for Nudge. Fang only sent her to find something that she would like to eat. We put our stuff on a counter. Angel turned her head to search for Nudge.

"There she is." Angel said. We all turned our heads to see Nudge running down to us. She stopped in front of us and smiled huge.

"OK so I was in the fruit section, when I bumped into this girl. And she looked exactly like Max. she was so pretty. I started talking on and on. When I finished, she wasn't smiling like I thought she would be. I mean I was excited to see her. Wouldn't she be too? Anyway, I finished and she started talking. She said 'Sorry, miss. My name isn't Max. And I have no clue who you are. Or those other people you mentioned. But if you could do me a favor and stay away from me that would be great.' Then she turned and walked away. How weird is that. Seriously! I'm like happy but sad at the same time. I think I'm more happy though."

"Are you shore it was Max?" Iggy asked.

"Tall, blonde, pretty. Yup I'm sure." Nudge answered.

"Yes. Dude. Fang, I told you."

"I didn't say I disagreed." Fang replied.

"Let's get going. Max will be at school when we are. Then, we can tell her our stupid mistake. She'll come back and we'll pretend this never happened." Angel said.

"And what if she doesn't want to come back?" Gazzy asked. None of us answered. We all wanted her to come back. If she didn't them we would stay at the school. Become friends with her. Hopefully gain her trust back, so that she has to say yes to our offer.

How could this possibly go wrong?


	9. Phone Calls

Max POV

Avoiding the ex-flock Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday? A+

No worrying? B+

Ready for Saturday? A+

Well rested? A+

Done with my grades? A+

It was Friday morning and I was walking down to Tyler's house. I was happy. I had avoided _them_ all week, and it worked perfectly. I was ready for another day of avoiding.

"Hey Mill!" Tyler greeted me.

"Hey Tyler." I said. We walked down to Ryan's, but when we got there she wasn't outside by her mailbox like normal.

"I got a text from her earlier. She said she's going to be late today." Tyler told me.

"Why?"

"Don't know. I kept texting her back, but she never answered."

"Is she inside?"

"Nope. There are no thoughts in that house."

"Does she have mind blocks up?"

"I can get past them, besides there are no emotions coming from that house. Don't get worried Mill. She can take care of herself." Tyler said, even though I could see the slightest bit of worry in her eyes.

"Even the most power fullest of people have weak points." I reminded her.

"It is Ryan. If she was in trouble, she would send a signal."

"How would we know it?"

"We'll know." Tyler said as we walked into our first class. She was so confident, so sure. What would the signal be? A mysterious fire in the woods? A object flying off the wall and landing on one of our desks? The TV turning on and saying some kind of message? Ryan herself? Should I just trust Tyler and wait? Or go out and find her, myself?

It was past lunch, and no sign of Ryan. Let's go back to the grades, shall we?

Not worrying? F-

Well rested? F-

Ready for Saturday? C

Scared for Ryan? A+

My phone rang in the middle of class, so I excused myself. Praying with God that it was Ryan.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Mill!"

"Mom?"

"Honey, I have some bad news. Ryan has gone missing. The police found her car at the bottom of the lake. Down the road. There is no sign of her body. I'm sorry baby. I'll call you if there are any changes. If you want you can turn on the TV to channel 6. Ask the teacher first." Then she hung up. I slid my phone into my back pocket and headed inside. The teacher was teaching, but I just walked up to him.

"Excess me? Can we turn the TV onto Channel 6, please." I asked him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Ryan has gone missing and the reporters are saying what happened/ happening." I watched as his eyes got big. HE turned and walked to the TV. I stood at his desk and waited. Everyone else gasped when I said Ryan was missing, now their attentions were on the screen.

TV

"There are no leads to why Ryan Ex.'s car was in the lake. Her body was no been found yet, but we are still searching. Hold on a minute……" The lady spoke. She pressed her hand to her ear and listened harder. I could hear other classrooms TV's going on, but it was distant. I really hoped they found Ryan.

"The divers say they have found something. Here it is now." The screen zoomed in on Ryan's phone. The glass was broken and wet. You could just read the screen. _**We are waiting. Run while you can. Or you are next.**_, it read.

"Apparently, this was on purpose. Whoever is out there, we will find you. Let us all pray that Ryan is safe, where ever she is. This is Samantha Blockhouse sighing off." Samantha said, before the screen turned off.

TV OFF

The room was silent. The teacher stood by the TV that was now off. Whoever did this to Ryan will pay. I really do hope she was alright. The rest of the day passed by slowly and in a blur. None of the teachers taught, they just sat at their desk looking for news about Ryan. They students were on their cell phones trying to find more details also. It was the beginning of last period. Tyler and I were on the phone like everyone else. Tyler was talking to her mom at the moment. I decided to something I hadn't thought of yet. Call Ryan. I called once no answer, twice same result, third, forth, and fifth same thing, sixth I left a message, 7th it picked up.

"Hello?"

"RYAN!" I yelled. Everyone stopped their phone call or search and gathered around.

"Mill?"

"Yes, it's me. Where are you?" Tyler had her ear to the phone too.

"Did you know my car was in the lake?" She asked instead. Tyler told everyone what she said.

"Yes! Dude, you're missing. Tell me where you are."

"How the hell would I know Mill?"

"Wait, they found your phone in the lake."

"Did they." It wasn't a question, it was telling me something.

"Where. Are. YOU?" I asked slowly.

"Look out the window, and tell me what you see." She said.

"What?"

"Just do it!" I turned to the window, and stopped breathing. There was lightning, rain, hail, pitch black clouds, clouds forming a narrow line. A line I wished I would never see, tornado.

"Everybody down." I yelled. Everyone got down, and the teacher called the front office. Then he told us to go to the science rooms. In there there were no windows and hopefully it would be safe. Because when Ryan has problems with her emotions, let's just say her powers can be deadly. I lie down on my knees next to Tyler, on my right, and Fang, on my left. Normally, I would have scooted away from him, but this was really different. He looked over at me and relief was visible in his eyes. Why I have no clue.

"Mill! Mill?"Ryan called through the phone.

"Ryan, listen to me. You have to stop this. Now." I yelled into the phone.

"I can't. I'm sorry." Then the line went dead. I had to get to Ryan. Tyler and I had to get to Ryan. I turned to Tyler and said,"We have to go."

"What are you insane?"

"We need to help her. She said she can't stop. I think I know where she is."

"How are we going to get there?" She asked looking at where the roof should be, but no longer was.

"Me, of course. Please Tyler. We have to help her." She debated for a minute.

"Fine. Let's go. Fast." She said, glancing outside. We stood up and took a step, but that was as far as I got. Someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. I turned to see Fang holding my wrist and Iggy next to him.

"What are you? Insane? Your friend will be fine. You won't." Fang said pulling me closer.

"Why do you care?" I snarled at him.

"Max, we are so sorry. We thought you worked with the school. You would go for so long. None of us wanted to believe it. We realized like 2 days later that you didn't. We all still love you, and I know that you hate us for what we did, but we can't bear to lose you again." Fang said. His eyes pleading with me to stay.

"Whatever your reason was, it doesn't matter now. What matters now is that we find Ryan and help her." I said coldly.

"Then take us with you." Iggy said. We all looked at him in shock. Then both boys were looking at me, well Iggy was looking in my general direction.

"Fine let's go." I said. I grabbed Tyler's wrist and she grabbed Iggys. I thought of our cave behind the waterfall and when I opened my eyes again we were there. Ryan stood in the middle, her eyes a ghostly white. Tyler and I stepped closer to her, flanked by Fang and Iggy, unsure what to do.

"Stop. Ryan." Tyler said. She took another step to her and put her hand on her arm. But pulled away quickly.

"Ow! She burned me. She really burned me." Tyler said holding her hand.

"Try and calm her emotions." I told her. Iggy went around behind her and 'watched' Tyler closely. Tyler concentrated hard as she tried to control whatever emotion Ryan had. Fang and I watched in amazement as Ryan's eyes turned white to brown. She looked around before her eyes fluttered shut. Tyler, Fang, and I leaped forward as she fell backwards, but Iggy was the one to catch her. He picked her up bridal style. Her head rested on his chest as her breathing slowed. We watched as the darkness outside turned lighter and lighter. The loud noises died down until only the sound of the waterfall was heard. It was so peaceful. My attention turned back to Iggy who was holding my best friend.

"She's light." He said. We all laughed. Tyler stepped closer and looked at Ryan closely.

"A few bruise, lots of cuts, but no broken bones." She said.

"Iggy, you can sit down if she want." I told him. Though I was still mad at him/them I was thankful that he caught her and was keeping her calm. Not that I would tell Ryan this, but they looked really cute together. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tyler smile and nod.


	10. Caves

Fang POV

We sat in the cave and talked. Iggy was still holding Ryan, while talking to Tyler. Max and I talked too. Iggy and I apologized like a thousand times. I think she was going to forgive us, but it would still be a while. I knew how I felt about Max, I loved her. She did not feel the same.

It was like 9 and Ryan still wasn't up, and we got here at 4.

"Using that much power takes all of her energy. She could sleep for a few more days. If we wake her up to soon, then something bad could happen." Tyler told us. Max leaned over and placed the back of her hand on Ryan's forehead.

"Thank you Iggy, for catching her. And for keeping her calm. She did this once when we were saving the world. I didn't know what to do, and I couldn't keep her calm. Her breathing was always high and unsteady. But with you she is so relaxed. Her breathing is peaceful and steady." Max told him.

"Anytime." He said. Tyler and Max smiled. I was beginning to wonder if Iggy liked Ryan.

"Can I use someone's cell phone? I need to call the others." I said. I watched Max, but her expression stayed calm. She reached into her pocket and handed her cell to me. I nodded and dialed the number for the hotel.

"Hello?"

"Nudge, its Fang."

"Oh. Hey. Where are you and Iggy? We were getting worried."

"Were out. We most likely won't be back until tomorrow."

"Ok see ya then."

"Bye." I hung up and handed it back to Max.

"Let's go to sleep. We can talk in the morning." Tyler said. She took her sweatshirt off and balled it up, and then she scooted it over to Iggy and Ryan. Iggy laid Ryan down, her head on the sweatshirt, and lie down next to her. We all fell asleep shortly after.

In the morning, I was the first up. Iggy was still next to Ryan, both really calm. Tyler was on Ryan's other side, and Max on Tyler's side. I found myself watching Max. She looked peaceful and relaxed. Tyler stirred and sat up. I lay back down and pretended I was asleep.

"I know you're up Fang." She said. I rolled my eyes and sat up.

"Sleep well?" I asked.

"Well… I'm not used to it, but it was fine. You?" Tyler replied.

"Used to it."

"Right, I forgot." Tyler said then leaded over so her head was at Max's ear, "WAKE UP!" she yelled.

"Love ya too." Max said. She sat up and wacked Tyler in the head, who grinned. Iggy woke up too. Tyler yelled really loud.

"Could you guys be quiet?" He asked.

"Nope." Max said.

"Uh no. That's crazy." Tyler said at the same time. We got up and went to the cave entry way. The sky was pinkish- bluish and the water was calm except for the waterfall.

"We need to leave." We all turned fast to see Ryan leaning against the cave wall. She sighed and walked over.

"Yesterday was the warning. Tomorrow is when we have to leave." She told us.

"What do you mean? Why do we have to leave?" Tyler asked.

"Erasers are back. The school, Itex, everything." We all stared at her, but before we could reply she spoke again, "Everyone needs to go home and pack up. Meet back here in an hour. Fang and Iggy bring the rest of your um… family."

"Yes, Ryan. We get the pack up part, but WHY?" Max said.

"THEY. ARE. BACK." Ryan said, "Now move!" Max took a deep breath then walked out the cave. We all followed. We were going to have to fly out though. The waterfall was over us and made it impossible to jump. But Ryan, Tyler, and Max kept walking. They went down and down. When we could see the water below us, Ryan didn't hesitate. She dived off the edge of the cliff and landed perfectly in the water. Tyler and Max followed. Iggy and I decided what to do. We could fly or follow them. Below, the 3 of them surfaced. They looked up at us waiting. I sighed and jumped after Iggy.

The water that hit my face was warm. You could see through the water. When I got back up to breath I looked around. Everyone was waiting for me, so I swam over to them.

"Now what?" I asked.

"We swim." Ryan said. She turned around and went under.

"She swims underwater like Tyler." Max said. As she spoke Tyler went under and joined her friend. We swam until we got to a deserted beach. We all got out and stretched.

Max POV

We swam until we got to the deserted beach. We all got out of the water and walked away from it. Everyone started to dry themselves the best they could. Ryan was dry in no time, stupid fire power. She half- smiled at me when she saw me glaring.

"Ok meet back here in 1 hour. See ya them." Ryan said. Tyler, Ryan, and I walked away and to our houses. I looked up and saw 2 large objects in the sky, Fang and Iggy. When I got home, I went to my room. I grabbed my backpack and filled it up. Jeans, shorts, shirts, a skirt, a nice shirt, toiletries, 2 pairs of tennis shoes, flip flops, dress shoes, I-pod, phone, laptop, credit card, a pillow, and a blanket. I began to think of how to tell my parents. I walked down stairs and into the kitchen where my mom and dad were.

"I have something to say." I said.

"What is it?" My mom asked.

"I need to leave. Thank you for taking me in and letting me have a normal life, but I need to leave. I hope to be back soon." I said.

"Max," Mom paused, "We hope that you come back too." She hugged me, and then pulled away when a car horn honked. I waved goodbye then left. When I got outside, Ryan's car was in my driveway. Ryan was leaning against the trunk and Tyler was in the passenger's seat.

"I thought your car was in the lake." I said.

"So did I, but when I got home it was in the garage. Cool right?" Ryan said.

"Yup." I put my bag next to me in the back seat. Ryan got in and started her car. She took the hood down, it's a midnight black convertible, and backed up.

"So what did you see?" Tyler asked.

"Fire and deaths. That's why I was in the cave I got up there because it's so calm. I thought it would help my emotions, but clearly it didn't work." Ryan said.

"Where are we going next?" I asked.

"Before I answer I need to ask you something. Do you trust the flock?" Ryan questioned. I stayed quiet and thought.

"Sort of. Why?"

"You're going to have to forgive and forget if we want to live." She said and she pulled us into the beach parking lot, but she didn't park there. She kept driving until she was actually on the beach. When we got there, she parked next to the flock. She tuned the car off and slipped out.


	11. Cars and eyes

Max POV

Angel, The Gasman, Nudge, Iggy, and Fang were all there. They all had their bag lying on the ground. Angel, The Gasman, and Nudge were sitting on the ground talking. Fang and Iggy were now talking to Ryan. Tyler got out of the car and walked over to them. I sighed and got out too.

"MAX!" Angel yelled. She ran up and hugged me. I just stood there and patted her back gently. She was 8 and like a foot shorter than me and I'm 17. I didn't need to put up mind blocks because they were already there. Only Tyler could get past them. Angel pulled away and looked at me.

"I can't read your mind." She said.

"Mind blocks." I said. Before she could say something Ryan spoke.

"Ok. Put your bags into the trunk." She said and popped her trunk. They grabbed their bags and put them in. "We are going to head to Florida. That will take a while, but it won't matter as long as we put distance between us and them. Follow my car. We'll stop at a hotel later tonight or sometime." She said. The 3 of us hopped into her awesome car. Before she pulled away, I could hear 5 pairs of wings open.

When she drove away, she left the beach, my home, my parents, my friends, and my life behind. Just to pick up my old ones.

We drove for hours and hour's non-stop. 2 hours ago we hit the highway, and Ryan took the road for herself. I noticed that every so often she would glance up or behind her. We rode in silence 'till it was dark. At 10pm she pulled off the side of the road. The highway was completely deserted. I heard the others land, and then Iggy and Fang were next to Ryan's door.

"Sorry." Ryan said. "I don't fly."

"That's ok, but they need rest." Fang said pointing behind him.

"2 of them can hop in the car. The hotel is like an hour away." She said. Fang nodded and went behind the car. Iggy stayed and 'looked' around. The door on my other side opened, and Angel and The Gasman slipped in.

"Are you sure this is ok?" Iggy asked Ryan.

"Totally." She replied. "We'll be there soon." Both boys nodded and shot to the sky where Nudge was. Ryan started her car again making Angel and Gazzy fall to sleep. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew was that we were in front of the hotel.

After we parked and got our bags we headed inside. Ryan was carrying Angel and Fang was carrying Gazzy. Normally I would have taken Angel, but that was 2 years ago. When I considered her my baby and loved them all.

"3 rooms please." Ryan said. She and Fang were checking us in. Fang had laid Gazzy on the couch next to Nudge, but Ryan was still carrying Angel.

"Ok. Credit or cash." The lady at the front desk asked Ryan.

"Credit." She said then handed the lady her card. The lady nodded and headed to the back room. When she came back she said, "Here you go Miss. Is this your brother?"

"Yup. Thank you." Ryan said.

"Come back soon." The lady said as they turned.

"You didn't have to lie." I heard Fang whisper to Ryan.

"I wasn't." Ryan whispered back. Then louder she said, "Iggy, Gazzy, and Fang first room 3 beds. Angel and Nudge second room 2 beds. Max and Tyler with me." She handed them their keys then headed to the stairs. But I was still stuck on Fang and Ryan as siblings. I sneaked a peak at Fang who was, to my surprise, still in shock.

When we got into our room I didn't ask Ryan. I just hopped into one of the beds. I noticed that there were only 2 beds and that Ryan wasn't here.

"This place has 2 rooms 4 beds." Tyler told me. I nodded and turned the light off. Soon I drifted to sleep.

I woke up at 8am and had a headache. I notice Ryan was up, but Tyler wasn't.

**Good Morning, Maximum. **My voice said.

_Long time no hear. What's up?_ I don't give him attitude anymore once I learned that it wasn't Jeb, my *growl* father.

**The world was saved. And now it's not. Ryan knows more than I do. She had an Eraser encounter before you found her in the cave. She also wasn't the one talking to you on the phone.**

_Then who was?_

**I had a clip of her voice so that you would now where she was. She's very important in the whole saving the world thing.**

_Interesting. Does the school want Ryan too?_

**With you and Ryan working together you can save the world completely. Or you can ruin it.**

_We saved the world before. Why didn't that work?_

**Both of your powers had not fully developed.**

_Oh._

**I will speak with you soon, Maximum.** He said before he left. I got out of bed and went to the kitchen.

"Morning' sunshine!" Ryan greeted me.

"Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"Are you and Fang really siblings?"

"Yes."

"How long have you known?

"Since saving the world."

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"

"I KNEW HOW YOU WOULD REACT IF I DID."

"SO WHAT?"

"So I didn't want to ruin our friend ship." She said then left the room. I heard the front door open, and then slam shut.

Fangs POV

I woke up after Iggy but before Gazzy.

"I'm going out." I called to Iggy. I needed to talk to Ryan. I was still a little bugged out about what she said when we were checking in. Was she really my sibling? By blood? I walked out into the hall. Before I did anything I needed to get the girls up.

"Nudge? Angel? Open up." I called. The door opened to reveal Angel.

"Hey Fang. I can't get Nudge up. Maybe you can try." I sighed and went over to where Nudge was sleeping.

"Nudge wake up." She groaned but didn't answer.

"Fine, miss going shopping with us."

"WHAT! I'm up." She sprang out of bed, but stopped when she saw Angel cracking up.

"That wasn't nice." She told me. I shrugged and left the room. I walked down to the others room. I was about to knock, but stopped when I heard shouting.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" Max yelled.

"I KNEW HOW YOU WOULD REACT IF I DID." Ryan yelled back.

"SO WHAT?"

"So I didn't want to ruin our friend ship." Ryan said in a normal tone. It was quiet and when I turned around the door opened. Then slammed shut. Ryan looked up at me.

"Sorry." I said. She shrugged and kept walking. I walked alone side her. For awhile we walked in silence. We were out of the hotel and down the road.

"Ryan," I paused. "Are you really my sister?"

"Yes."

"By blood?"

"Yes."

"How did you find out?"

"Broke into the school computer. They're so stupid."

"Oh…………Wait you have been to the school?"

"Yeah."

"And we never met."

"They knew that if we were put together then our powers would fully develop and that we, with the help of the flock and Tyler, would be able to stop them completely."

"Wow. Powers?"

"I have all of mine, but yours will be developing quicker now that we are together."

"How did you escape?"

"Tyler was put into my cell when we were little. We broke out by combining our powers. Then we never saw each other until we were both 12. And we broke out when we were 7."

"Why did you guys leave each other?"

"Tyler went back to her parents. She was living peacefully with them until the school took her. She asked me to come, but I didn't want to be a burden so I went my own way. Until we were 12. I had just learned about you and tried to find you. I was in the mountains and I saw you with your family. I also saw erasers. They were heading to you. I stopped them and let them take me. I didn't go back because I thought they might follow. Tyler and I stayed friends since she helped stop the Erasers."

"We should head back." I said. Talk about a blow to the head. I mean seriously. She stopped Erasers from getting us and she didn't even know us. They didn't come back 2 whole years later. We walked in silence. Then something hit me.

"You never did tell me what powers you had." I said.

"Right. I can put up force fields. I can turn invisible. I have telekinesis. I can control the weather. I can control electronics. I can run super fast. I can create and control fire without getting burned." She paused when we saw Iggy outside the door to my room. Then she got a HUGE smile on her face.

"What?"

"I can give your sight back. I also have the gift to give others miracles."

"WHAT!" Iggy and I yelled.

"Yeah." She ran to the door and opened it. She noticed that neither of us had moved and said, "Well are you coming or not?" Then she walked into our room. Before you could say 'I' Iggy was in the room next to Ryan. I was a step behind him.

"Sit down." She commanded. I stood behind my sister and watched as she put her hands on Iggy temples. "Keep your eyes open, please." She said. She closed her eyes and seemed to concentrate hard. Her hands turned a yellow color as her hands relaxed their position. 5 minutes later she dropped her hands completely and opened her eyes as Iggy blinked rapidly. He looked around again and again. HE ACTUALLY LOOKED AROUND!!! Iggys looked at me then Ryan. His gaze stayed there for awhile.

"Damn, Fang was right you are hot." Iggy said. My sister IS hot, but now that is kinda gross to think about.

"Yeah," I said. "'Cause she looks like me."Ryan rolled her eyes, but smiled, and moved to the door.

"Come on lets tell the others." She said. Iggy and I made our way to the door. Iggys eyes going around and around so fast I swear they were going to come out.

"Let's play a trick on them." Ryan said before we walked into her room. Everyone was in there and running around. Max came over.

"They have been doing this since you left. We can't stop them." Max said to Ryan. Ryan smiled.

"Plug your ears." She said. We all did as directed. Across the room Tyler did the same. Then Ryan put 2 fingers to her mouth and whistled. LOUD. So loud that the glass on the window actually shook. The kid's attention snapped to Ryan.

"Cut it out or I will burn your butts off." She said. They nodded. Not sure if she would really burn their butts off. "Now let's go get some breakfast." She said sweetly. We walked out and down stairs. We enter the dining area and took a seat. Ryan slid in first with Iggy and me on her sides. Max was on my other side and Tyler on hers. Nudge sat next to Iggy, then Gazzy, then Angel. The waiter came over minutes later. He was tall. Had brown hair and blue eyes.

"What can I get you today?" He asked. The question was directed to Ryan. Iggy spoke first.

"Yes. Can I have a diet coke," Iggy paused. He read the menu before saying, "2 plates of the pancakes. 2 sides of grits. Eggs and bacon." The waiter blinked but let it slide. Ryan was trying not to laugh at the way everyone looked at Iggy then shrugged and let it drop. I bet they thought Ryan told Iggy what to say. Boy were they wrong. We ordered after Iggy. Ryan picked up a menu and looked over it.

"Iggy," She said. "Can you tell me what this says?" She asked. Everyone's attention turned to them. They looked at Ryan like she had gone crazy.

"Sure. It says $12.99."Iggy said.

"IGGY YOU CAN SEE!" The table minus Tyler and Angel yelled.

"Where have you guys been?" Iggy asked sarcastically. Beside me, Ryan couldn't contain it anymore. She burst into laughter. The rest of breakfast was boring. The flock asked questions about his sight. Iggy told them about what Ryan said and did. Etc., etc., etc.


	12. Authors Note

**Author's Note**

**The next chapter will be different. Say good bye to the good life. Erasers, the school, and Itex are back. New love is blossoming besides FAX because we all knew that would happen. **

**Sorry if I do not post anything after the next chapter, I'm really busy. I will try and buy time. Sorry again if I can't.**

**Thanks Bunches,**

**BlackTales**


	13. Loving is Hating

Max POV

The day went by fast and in a blur. Here is what you need to know.

Iggy can see

The voice told me to always trust the ones I love

We went to the beach

Even though we are on the run

Ryan told us we need to leave now

She won't tell us why

I have a pretty good guess

Nudge begged us to go shopping

We all said no

We're going when we stopped next

I was currently packing my bags when Ryan walked by.

"Hey Ry?"

"Yes?"

"Why are we leaving?"

"Erasers are coming."

"Ok. Thanks." She nodded and left to her 'room'. I also think I will tell you some back ground info.

I was going to go live with my actual mom

That's the day I realized she was not the mom for me

If I was ever separated from Ryan, then my life would end

Glad I didn't go with my mom, I liked my life

I missed my old life

I missed my old flock

I missed Fang

I missed yelling at him for being silent

I missed yelling at Gazzy and Iggy for making bombs

I missed telling Nudge to shut up

I missed Angel listening to my mind and controlling others

I missed telling them I love them

I know I sound all gushy and stuff. I read these quotes about hate and love that really proved me wrong/right.

**Henry Wadsworth Longfellow  
**There's nothing in this world so sweet as love. And next to love the sweetest thing is hate.

**Bob Dylan  
**I met a young man who was wounded in love, I met another man who was wounded in hatred.

**Sigmund Freud  
**Dogs love their friends and bite their enemies, quite unlike people, who are incapable of pure love and always have to mix love and hate.

**Mark Overby  
**Love is much like a wild rose, beautiful and calm, but willing to draw blood in its defense.

**Mignon McLaughlin  
**Hate leaves ugly scars; love leaves beautiful ones.

**Hermann Hesse  
**Often it is the most deserving people who cannot help loving those who destroy them.

**Francois de la Rochefoucauld  
**In jealousy there is more of self-love than love.

**Jonathan Swift  
**We have just enough religion to make us hate, but not enough to make us love one another.

**Havelock Ellis  
**Jealousy, that dragon which slays love under the pretence of keeping it alive.

**Mohandas K. Gandhi  
**Hatred ever kills, love never dies. Such is the vast difference between the two. What is obtained by love is retained for all time. What is obtained by hatred proves a burden in reality for it increases hatred.

**Harry Emerson Fosdick  
**Bitterness imprisons life; love releases it. Bitterness paralyzes life; love empowers it. Bitterness sours life; love sweetens it. Bitterness sickens life; love heals it. Bitterness blinds life; love anoints its eyes.

**Elie Wiesel  
**The opposite of love is not hate; it's indifference.

**Ella Wilcox  
**Love lights more fire than hate extinguishes.

**Doug Horton  
**Love is a given, hatred is acquired.

**Dr. Martin Luther King Jr.  
**Hatred paralyzes life; love releases it. Hatred confuses life; love harmonizes it. Hatred darkens life; love illumines it.

**William Congreve  
**Heaven has no rage, like love to hatred turned,  
Nor Hell a fury, like a woman scorned.

**Abraham Lincoln  
**Am I not destroying my enemies when I make friends of them?

Pretty cool. Yeah. The one that represents me the most is the last one. The one in yellow. Anyway, back to the story.

"Max! Dinner." Tyler yelled. God, it was already 7pm. I walked out of my room and looked around.

"Where is everybody?" I asked Tyler.

"Downstairs getting dinner, where we should be."

"Why didn't you get me?"

"You were deep in thought." Tyler told me. We got our stuff and headed down. When we got there everyone was in the booth. We slid in and joined the conversation.

"Max! Ryan told us we don't have to leave after dinner. Isn't that great?" Nudge said when we sat down.

"Why aren't we leaving?" I asked Ryan. She looked up at me. Her eyes trying to focus on me and not whatever she was doing.

"I'm blocked. I can't get into the future, so I figure we can stay another night to rest."

"Ok, are you-----," I stopped my question when Tyler hit my shoulder.

"What?" I asked her.

"She's stressed right now. Just watch her." She told me. I was about to question, but decided otherwise. I focused my attention on Ryan just like everyone else. We watched her silently. She stared at her steak knife for awhile. She leaned in closer and sort of glared at it. I jumped a little when she growled. Fang opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when the knife lifted on its own. Ryan made the knife lift with her mind.

It floated in the middle of the table. The flock was not used to Ryan's powers, so they gasped when it moved closer to her. Ryan's eyes became clear again when the knife slowly lowered. But to our surprise the knife floated closer to Ryan, so it was right in her face. It backed itself up so it was at the front of the table. Then it was flying forward. Ryan's eyes clouded back over and the knife turned before it hit her. It was so fast that when it hit the wall it became stuck. We all looked at Ryan.

"That was not me." She said.

"Oh my god. I thought it was going to kill you. I mean it was coming so fast. I was so scared. Are you ok? Why did your eyes get all cloudy? Do you like Ig----?"

"NUDGE SHUT UP!" We yelled at her. My attention turned back to Ryan who dropped her head into her hands.

"Ryan, I know it was you." I told her.

"I started it and ended it. I did nothing in the middle." She told me, head still in her hands.

"What are you saying?" I asked my voice rising.

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW?" She yelled at me. She got up and walked over to the front door. She opened it and was gone in a flash. Damn super speed. I looked at Tyler who was watching the door.

"Well?"

"Well she's totally pissed. Good luck speaking with her." Tyler told me.

"Order then head up stairs." I told everyone. After dinner I went to our room. When I sat down on the bed Tyler walked in.

"Ryan, get out here." She yelled. Ryan? Wasn't she gone?

"Yes?" Ryan said as she walked out of her room.

"We need to talk."

"About what?" I asked.

"Ryan." Tyler said.

"Ok. I snapped at you for a reason. I knew where the erasers camp thingy was, so I decided to check it out. I didn't want you or anyone else to start to freak out." Ryan said.

"Not even Fang?" I asked.

"No. Ever since he figured out that we were sibling, he started to be a protective big brother."

"Oh. Anyway, did you find anything?"

"Um…. Yeah I did. The camp was completely deserted, but I could sense someone watching me. I didn't stay too long. It gave me the willies." She told me.

"Ryan and I are also worried about one thing. The Erasers strength. We don't have inhuman strength, but we are stronger than an average girl." Tyler told me. Ryan plopped down on my bed.

"Well. It depends on their fighting skills. With your powers you will most definitely win. But without them you will be able to throw in good punches but they will be able to block them and beat you. Erasers are evil. They won't stop because you don't have inhuman strength. They do want Ryan. I'm not sure about you, Tyler." I said to them. Before Tyler could answer Ryan spoke.

"Well, we better get going. Come on Tyler." She grabbed Tyler's wrist and pulled her out of the room. Before I could thing, Why does Ryan have that smile on her face?, or What's going on?, the front door shut gently.

There was a gentle, almost silent knock at the door.

"Come in." I yelled. I waited until Fang was leaning against the wall in my room.

"What's up?" I asked him. He stayed quiet and gazed at me. It was like her was trying to decide to say something. Instead of speaking, he came and sat next to me. He looked at me then looked away. When he paused, I read the clock beside me. The green letters read, 9:45pm. The lights in the room were turned out, so the only light that was on in the room was the bathroom light and the clock. I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it when I felt warm, soft lips on mine.

I was startled at first, but closed my eyes. I leaned back on my bed as I encircled my arms around Fang's neck. He lay on top of me and tilted his head. I remember when I pushed him away and took off. How I hurt him. I never realized how stupid I was. Fang's arms snaked around my waist and pulled me closer. His tongue ran along my lips asking for entrance. I smiled against his lips, but kept my mouth shut tight. When he finally pulled away, I was out of air.

Fangs POV

I pulled away after a few minutes. I was out of air and so was Max. I was about to say something, but stopped cold when I heard a loud whistle. I looked at Max, whose eyes were HUGE. We leaded up and ran to the room we were staying in. When we got there the first thing I looked for was Ryan. She was there. So was everyone else. Ryan looked at the door like everyone else. Except, she didn't have a confused expression on her face. I, like everyone else, was about to ask what. But stopped when I heard a crash from the other room. Erasers.

"Here little birdies and friends come out and play. Let's make a deal, you come with us and save us all the time." A rough, deep, but smooth voice said across the door. We all slipped into fighting stances at the same time the door broke down.

The first eraser took Ryan and the fought. Then Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, Tyler, and Max. Then there was me. The eraser was large and heavy looking. He ran at me and I slid out of the way. I did a side kick into his chest and he lost his breath. When he gained it again he charged at me. He punched left and right. And I blocked left and right. His nails scarped my cheek and I felt blood rush over my face. I looked at Iggy. He was doing fine just a cut cheek like me and a split shirt. I looked at Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge they were all holding us. Tyler was moving left and right. Not touched. Max threw a perfect punch into her partners head. He dropped dead or unconscious. I looked around for my sister, but she was nowhere to be found. I noticed that one Eraser was looking around with a confused expression on his face. Invisibility.

I turned my attention back to the Eraser on the ground by my feet. He looked out for a while. I walked over to Tyler and helped her with her Eraser. Out of the corner of my eye, Max went over and helped Nudge. We were doing well. Not winning, but not losing. Erasers kept pouring in from the window. Another Eraser came at me. This one didn't attack me. He talked to me.

"Looking for your sister?" He asked.

"Where is she?" I growled.

"You can't find her? Well, just wait." He said. I stood up straight out of my fighting position and looked at him. What is he crazy? Where was Ryan? How did he know?

! CRASH!

I turned fast, my neck popping from the action. I looked to see the mirror in the middle of the room chattered. Ryan lay on the ground, hands over her head as the glass fell. The flock and Tyler leaped forward only to be pulled back again. The Erasers grabbed us and held us still as the Eraser fighting Ryan moved closer. I growled at him, but not for long. The Eraser holding me put his harry paw over my mouth. Ryan pulled herself into a sitting position and tried to wipe the glass off her back. She completely ignored the Eraser moving closer and closer to her.

"Alright Ryan," Max said. "I give you and Tyler permission." She said. Tyler smiled and Ryan stood up.

"Ok, Kiddies." Ryan said. "Playtimes over." She growled. Her eyes turned a deadly red. An Eraser yelled and the one holding me let go. I looked around and noticed Tyler was facing her capturer and he began to freeze over. My attention turned back to Ryan. Her Eraser lay on the ground yelping as the fire spread over his body. Max stood next to me and watched. The flock watched as Tyler and Ryan finished the last 4 Erasers. When they were done the room was icy and fiery.

"Will someone please get the damn mirror out of my back?" Ryan said. Max, Tyler and I walked forward and pulled the glass off of her.

"Ok Now we leave." Ryan said when we were done. She smiled and skipped out of the room.


	14. Trust

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Sorry I haven't written. I have been really busy. Hope you like.**

**BlackTales**

Max POV

Ok. Skipping out of the room is weird, but smiling? Something's wrong and I don't know what to do. If I couldn't trust Ryan, then it's like not trusting me. She is my family. She was there when I had no one. She stood by me when no one else would.

**Trust within yourself. **I smiled when my voice spoke to me.

_Ryan won't leave me, will she?_

**Ryan will never leave you. But that is a main reason to watch her.**

_Why?_

**If the school gets a hold of her, they know what you will do. They know that you love her. I know that you love her like a sister, and that you will do whatever you can to help her. She will do the same. But she feels that you will betray her.**

_WHAT? WHY?_

**Your flock is back. She doesn't think you need her anymore. **The voice left my head. What he said really made me think. He was right. I have been ignoring Ryan and Tyler. Tyler knew I wouldn't leave, but Ryan didn't.

"MAX!" Tyler yelled from the hall, "Grab your stuff. Everyone's outside." I sighed and grabbed my stuff. Tyler and I walked silently to Ryan's car. Tyler was wearing brown shorts and a quarter sleeve shirt that was black. We walked outside and to the car. Everyone was in there own conversation. Everyone except Ryan. She stood against a tree a few feet away from the group. Her eyes were close and her forehead was wrinkled. She wore long black jeans and a tight black tank top. Her beautiful long black hair was tied into high pony tail. She looked up when I put the stuff into her trunk.

"Max." She said. Her voice was quiet. She grabbed everyone's attention, but her dark brown almost black eyes stayed locked with mine. "Trust thyself: every heart vibrates to that iron string." She spoke like a wise old woman. Her face was kind and gentle, but underneath I could tell a message was hidden. One that I was going to figure out.

"Well," Tyler said after an uncomfortable silence. "Max is going to fly, so she can stretch her wings. We'll see you guys in a few." As she spoke my 2 friends hopped into the car. Without another word or look at us Ryan started the car and drove away. The rest of us walked a little into the woods, and then snapped out our wings. I moved my wings in a powerful stroke and was instantly in the air.

We flew for hours without talking. Not even Nudge. I think, I think, we were all shocked about what Ryan had said. I looked down and spotted the car we were following. It was like a black ant. We were over a thousand in the air. Ryan pulled over to the side of the rode next to the woods. I lowered a hundred feet. Then another hundred. And so on until I hit the ground gracefully.

I was about to ask what time it was but Ryan said, "10." Without looking at me. We were near a river. Everyone grabbed their bag and picked a place to rest. Ryan and Tyler walked down by the river. Iggy and Fang lay their stuff by them. I lay my stuff on Tyler's side. Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy lay next to me.

**You are to learn of trust tonight.** The voice told me. Before I could answer he continued. **In the near future, you will have to trust your friends more than anything. Ryan knows what she is doing.**

_What do you mean? What about Ryan?_

**I have said too much. Sleep well, Maximum. **I slipped into deep sleep.

"Gazzy! Give it back!" Shouting woke me from my dreamless sleep.

"Jeez, Gazzy just give it back." That was Fang.

"Shut up! Max is sleeping." That was Tyler. More screaming, then she exploded.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! SERIOSULY. WE ARE ON THE RUN. YOU WANT THEM TO FIND US? GAZZY GIVE IT BACK. AND EVERYONE ELSE SHUT UP." That was Ryan. And she was pissed. I sat up and looked at Ryan. Everyone was too. She looked like she might explode again. Her eyes were bloodshot. Her breath was coming in shallow breaths.

"What happened?" I asked Ryan softly. She turned her head to me and her face softened.

"I don't really know. I was in the middle of one. I couldn't figure it out. It was dark and wet. It was scary. I could feel the peoples worry. I was in someone's point of view. Normally it's from mine, but this time." She paused and looked around. Tyler came over and put a hand on Ryan's shoulder.

"This time she won't be with us." Tyler said gently.

"What do you mean?" Fang asked.

"We are going back to the school. I will be separated from you." Ryan said. I looked at her, but she wouldn't meet anyone's gaze. I heard a rustling, but ignored it. It was windy. Ryan stood up so fast she blurred. She looked toward the noise. We followed her gaze.

"Who is there?" Ryan spoke clearly and slowly, but I could hear the cold in between her words. An Eraser stepped out of the woods.

"Hello Ryan. Max. Everyone else." He greeted us in his deep smooth voice. I looked at my family. And stopped at Tyler and Ryan. This is what they meant. We were going to the school, and we didn't know if we would ever see Ryan again.

**This is it.**

_What?_

**Good Luck, Maximum Ride. Trust your peers and trust your loved ones.**

_What do you mean?! _But I got no answer. I was alone.

"MAX!" Ryan called my name. She was surrounded by Erasers. They came closer and closer. "You must train your intuition -- you must trust the small voice inside you which tells you exactly what to say, what to decide." She yelled at me. A gun sounded, and Ryan went to the ground.

"NO!" I yelled. Tyler watched, tears running down her face, as Ryan was loaded into their helicopter. An Eraser came to me.

"Wish you got to say goodbye?" He asked.

"Where are you taking her?" I already knew the answer. He laughed mean and low. And I was shot. Ryan's words echoed through me.

"I will always be with you. And I will always love you, like a sister I never had." Black surrounded me.


	15. Author Note

**Authors Note**

Sorry i have not written in a while. I am having so trouble coming up with ideas. I also have like 10 school projects right now. I will try and post the next chapter by Thursday. I have a Poll on my website. Check it out.

Anyway, i need help with something for the chap after the next chap. When i post chapter 15 (i think) send me your ideas. If you could that would be AWESOME!!!!!

**Thanks Bunches,**

**BlackTales**

_p.s. i will give you credit for any ideas you say and i put in_

_P.s.p.s thank you_


	16. Seperated

Fang POV

I woke in a cage. The school. I hate the school. I looked around, everyone was in here asleep. 2 white coats and 7 Erasers came in. I pretended I was asleep.

"Everyone is asleep." One said.

"Good. Take them to the room." Another said. Cages were picked up and put on a cart like mine.

"Drop them in there, and open the cage door. We want our guests to be comfy." The guy laughed. It sounded downright evil. MY cage was placed on the ground and the cage door opened. Then the door to the room shut and locked. 6 heads lifted and looked around. I got out and everyone followed my lead.

"What happened?" Nudge asked.

"The last thing I remember before being hit by the tranquilizer dart was Ryan. She was hit with something I didn't see and was loaded into a helicopter." I said. Max and Tyler stiffened when I said that. I should learn to think before I talk.

"Do you know where she is?" Tyler asked. I shrugged.

"Is she ok?" Max asked.

"She's fine." I answered automatically. I don't know why, but I knew she was ok.

"How would you know?" Max asked.

"They are siblings. Fang will know when Ryan is in trouble and vice versa. They can read each other's emotions and maybe sometimes they will be able to pick up on their thoughts. But they can only read each other." Tyler beat me by saying. There was a moment of silence. Then Nudge spoke.

"Are we going to die?" What to say? What to say?

"If Ryan were here she could tell you." Tyler told her gently.

"Are they going to hurt her?" Angel suddenly asked after a few minutes. I noticed her eyes were filled with tears. Yeah well I felt like crying too. We all learned to love Ryan. Her power was fierce and scary, but she was patient, calm and happy. But Angel's simple yes or no question silenced everyone. If they hurt her then I swear I will kill them. If they hurt any of them I will kill them. Yeah, right nice silent moment. Then, of course, the door opens.

"They are awake." The white coat said. Max, Tyler, Iggy, and I stood in front of the 3 younger ones. Another guy came in.

"Who is the twin?" He asked. Twin? Ryan and I were not twins; we just looked a lot alike. Ok fine. You got me. We are twins.

"The tall dark one." His partner answered.

"Keep him away from the girl." The other said. I will call him Dude 1 and the other Dude 2.

"Why?" Dude 2 asked. Ok they were talking like we weren't even here. Morons.

"Her power is stronger when she is with him." Dude 1 said.

"And what about Maximum Ride?" Dude 2 asked. I peeked at Max. Her expression was as cold as when she fights. She actually looked scary.

"We will keep her. She is good use." Dude 1 replied.

"And the others?"

"I find no use for them at all. Except Blondie here," He pointed to Tyler. "May be helpful. The brother will help the sister work with us, but that is his only purpose here." Ok I officially lost it. I snarled at the guy and stepped closer. A hand placed itself in mine and made me stay put. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Max looking up at me while holding my hand.

"Where. Is. SHE?" I growled at the men. Dude 2 stumbled back, but Dude 1 planted his feet.

"Your Twin is a successful experiment; you will NOT see her again. She is too valuable. Maximum Ride is also a success. The rest of you are pieces of junk. Failures." He told us. Tyler stepped up.

"She won't give you the info you want and she will not work with you. Only against you."

"You speak like her." He observed. Before one of us could answer he continued, "She is a stubborn girl. We can tell she would give her life for one or all of you. That is what makes her so powerful." He looked at each of us. He turned to the door. But right as he was about to shut the door he said," Testing begins in an hour." Then we were alone.


	17. Sorry Guys

Hey guys!

I'm so sorry I haven't posted anything lately. I have had like 10 finals and so much studding in the past 2 weeks. Anyway Now that it is summer I will be able to finish the story and hopefully start a new one for FanFiction when I'm not working on one of my own stories. I'm a little stuck so it may be a little slow.

Write on!

BlackTales


	18. Tests And Truths

Max POV

Testing began an hour ago. I have been inside the maze 10 times. And my feet BURN from running on burners. Normally the halls are swarming with Erasers/Flyboys and white coats but today its silent. I mean they enter one room and leave that one room. I'm pretty sure Ry is in that room.

"I'm tired of tests." Tyler whispered into my ear.

"No duh." I whispered back.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Not helping."

"Alright fine ask me."

"Do you trust them? And them as in the Ex- Flock. You look like you do, and you certainly like Fang. But do you actually trust them?"

"No. I guess I don't. I mean yes I kissed Fang, but we haven't said anything about that. We have barley looked at each other. Its different from when we were 14."

"Clearly."

"Why the sudden question? And why during testing?"

"Well I know that Ryan likes Iggy and Iggy like Ryan. But you know she would never date him if you didn't trust them. Or want anything to do with them. And I thought I should bring your mind away from the mazes."

"Oh. Well I don't want to hurt Ryan any more than I already have."

"How the hell have you hurt her?"

"Like you said she thinks I'm going to leave her. And you."

"Right. Well about Fang and Ryan."

"What about them. Besides the part that they really shouldn't be separated 'cause they are connected."

"That's my point. You had attitude right there. You stopped caring about everything when they came back. They ONLY thing you would talk about was them. I can see why Ryan thought like that. I thought she was just upset, so I over looked it. And now I'm sorry I did." Tyler whisper/yelled. Then she just stormed out and didn't look back.

(I'll post more when I get home. I'm at a party right now and thought I would give you a taste of the next chapter. SMILES BLACKTALES


	19. The Ending

**Authors Note**

**I decided not to cancel this. So I'm going to update 'till it's done. My mom's going to yell at me if I don't! Yayyyy…not. So anyway I just thought that since I started this one that I should finish it before I started a new one. And the one Save Me to Find Me (I think that the name) is actually weird I can't post anything to it so I can't finish it.**

**Similes!**

**BlackTales**

Max POV

Testing began an hour ago. I have been inside the maze 10 times. And my feet BURN from running on burners. Normally the halls are swarming with Erasers/Flyboys and white coats but today it's silent. I mean they enter one room and leave that one room. I'm pretty sure Ry is in that room.

"I'm tired of tests." Tyler whispered into my ear.

"No duh." I whispered back.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Not helping."

"Alright fine ask me."

"Do you trust them? And them as in the Ex- Flock. You look like you do and you certainly like Fang. But do you actually trust them?"

"No. I guess I don't. I mean yes I kissed Fang, but we haven't said anything about that. We have barley looked at each other. It's different from when we were 14."

"Clearly."

"Why the sudden question? And why during testing?"

"Well I know that Ryan likes Iggy and Iggy like Ryan. But you know she would never date him if you didn't trust them. Or want anything to do with them. And I thought I should bring your mind away from the mazes."

"Oh. Well I don't want to hurt Ryan any more than I already have."

"How the hell have you hurt her?"

"Like you said she thinks I'm going to leave her. And you."

"Right. Well about Fang and Ryan."

"What about them. Besides the part that they really shouldn't be separated 'cause they are connected."

"That's my point. You had attitude right there. You stopped caring about everything when they came back. They ONLY thing you would talk about were them. I can see why Ryan thought like that. I thought she was just upset, so I over looked it. And now I'm sorry I did." Tyler whisper/yelled. Then she just stormed out and didn't look back.

**You want to know what's really annoying.**

That you're still with us?

**No**

Then what?

**That you are still stubborn!**

Thank you

**What I mean is you------**

No, I mean that you need to help me decide on what to do

**Ok the scientists are wrong and right at the same time. If Fang and Ryan are together they have a lot of power. But too much power is bad, and they don't understand how much power. So they should stay away from each other most of the time. Ryan knows this.**

She does?

**Anyway, about the Ryan/Iggy situation. Honestly it's not a big thing. I figure the flock**

Ex-flock

**The ex-flock**

Thank you

**Maximum ride stop interrupting me!**

Sorry

**As I was TRYING to say, I figure once you decide whom you wish to stay with is who you will stay with. Ryan and Iggy can figure out for themselves and don't need you to be in the way all the time. As for you and Fang. Well I have no clue as to how to help you with that. It's really all up to you when it's about him,**

Great

**But I know he's really sorry about everything that has happened and would like another chance. Angel has grown up a lot and is not a selfish little brat anymore. Gazzy is practically the same except he's smarter. Nudge talks less and has been so mad at Fang for two years. Iggy could care less what you think, because he thought that you wouldn't leave and when you did well it disappointed him that you left. He considered flying after you, but Fang was such a mess that he needed to stay.**

And you are telling me this why?

'**Cause I thought it would help your choice.**

Ah

**Well tell me when you make up your mind.**

Won't you already know? I mean hello...your IN MY MIND!!!

**Goodbye Maximum.**

Whatever.

**Authors not**

**If you're wondering why I was saying that Angel was a selfish little brat, well I will tell you that in the last two books. She has been all:**

"**I'm 7 years old! I have mad powers. I would make a better leader than Max any day. I don't need to listen to Max or anyone else. I can make them all jump off a cliff if I wanted! I'm incredible cute so everyone should worship me!"**

**She didn't actually say that, but that's what's going on in her sick little mind. Oh well I still love her!**

3 hours ago if you asked me if I hated the flock, my automatic answer would be yes. That was 3 loooooooooooooooooong hours ago. Now if you ask me I will think about and say ask me in 3 hours.

3 hours ago you asked me if I hated the flock. I told you to ask me in 3 hours. When you asked me this time I said the same thing instead of sighing, this time you stared at me before rolling your eyes and walking away.

6 hours ago you first asked if I hated the flock. I said ask me in 3 hour. 3 hours ago you asked me again. And I said they same thing. Now when you asked me 3 minutes ago I said yes, no, maybe so! When you asked what changed my mind. I said. "(Insert curse word of choice) that Voice!"

Now I'm just pissed and have made my choice.

At exactly 12:21 AM Ryan walked into our cell thing and said 'Hey'. At 12:30 we were running down the halls of _the school._ At 12:34 Iggy and Ryan sawed off some erasers head. At 12:37 Angel told 3 Erasers to stop breathing. At 12:43 Tyler and I kicked the sh*t out of 8 Erasers and 3 scientists. At 12:48 Nudge skipped down the hall dodging bullets. At 12:52 Fang found a gun and killed 16 Erasers 1 scientists. At 12:55 Gazzy let one rip and the rest of us had to RUN!!!! Poor Erasers and scientists. At 1:00 we left the building.

1 week ago I would have never even considered living with the flock again. 2 weeks ago I would have thought about killing them. 3 weeks ago I would have killed them. Yesterday Ryan, Tyler, and I bought a condo. Two days ago the flock bought a house that has 11 rooms. One for Fang. One for Iggy. One for Nudge. One for Gazzy. One for Angel. One for me. One for Ryan. One for Tyler. One for Dr. M. One for Ella. And one for the Baby that we rescued from the school. They house has 10.5 bathrooms. A HUGE kitchen. A pool. An electronic room. A basketball court. Bomb supplies for Ig and Gazzy. A yard the size of 3 football fields (they live in the country). A forest on each side. BLA BLA BLA DE BLA!!!!!!!!

10 years later Fang and Max get married (age 27) Iggy and Ryan get married (age 27) Nudge finishes collage (age 23) Gazzy starts his own business (20) Angel starts collage (18) Tyler and Ella travel the world visiting every month (26 and 24) Dr. M still a vet (No clue).

!!!!The end!!!!


	20. Final AN

Hey everyone.

So I'm redoing Leave Me to Find Me. I'll be making it longer, and honestly I'll be making it much better than it was.

I'm going to make the characters less annoying, and develop/ add more information. For example, I'm going to make their school days longer and get them to know each other better instead of jumping into it the way I did originally.

Also, they aren't doing to have as many powers. Someone said I ripped of x-men and I totally did. Plus I never mentioned half the powers again.

I'm probably going to change Tyler and Ryan's name too, but they are pretty much the same character. Ryan and Fang aren't going to be twins because I set up a plot for something for the two of them being twins and all but I never developed it.

Ryan/ Iggy? Well I'm not positive about that yet. Personally I like the whole Iggy/ Ella thing going on, even though it was random and out of the blue. But I like when the guy is older than the girl, especially buy a few years, so eh. I'm not positive yet.

My goal for this remake of Leave Me to Find Me is to have it written better because honestly the original disgusted me. There won't be any IMing because it gives me a headache. However, there will be more action, more FAX, and more background for how Ryan and Max met as well as other things.

I hope you all enjoy the new story. And feel free to throw in any suggestions or something. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Also if you could tell me what you want to see, or what you want me to keep lemme know.

RnR,

BlackTales


	21. AN

Hey everyone,

I just uploaded the first chapter of the rewrite 'Leave Me to Find Me.' It's called 'Nothing Stays the Same.'

I hope everyone likes it and please review.

Thanks.

BlackTales


End file.
